


Kurotsuki Week Día 8

by igbs4d



Series: Kurotsuki Week (and a half) [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Near Future, kuroo being a supporting bf, tsukki as captain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igbs4d/pseuds/igbs4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Battle of the Trash Heap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurotsuki Week Día 8

**Author's Note:**

> Día 8!  
> Ayer no pude publicar D:  
> Espero que disfruten y disculpen si hay errores!

Finalmente luego de tres años allí estaban.

El olor a  _Air Salonpas_ impregnado en el ambiente. La cancha naranja debajo de sus pies. Y al otro lado de la red, el club de voleibol de Nekoma con sus mejores jugadores listos para darlo todo.

Después de tantos años la legendaria “Batalla del Basurero” finalmente sería llevada a cabo en un torneo nacional.

Por primera vez ambos equipos lo habían logrado.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso. Si hace cuatro años atrás le hubiesen dicho que alguna vez sentiría eso al estar a punto de jugar un partido de voleibol, se hubiese burlado de esa persona. Pero allí estaba, mordiéndose los labios compulsivamente, esperando a llenar el papel de capitán que le había sido conferido y llegar a derrotar por primera vez a Nekoma luego de que Karasuno hubiese renacido.

Todos estaban ese día congregados.

Sawamura, Sugawara, Asahi, Ennoshita, Nishinoya y Tanaka estaban sentados en ese orden en la primera fila de las gradas, con lágrimas en los ojos. Y no era para menos, sabía que él no sería la excepción de ser ése su caso, y estaba agradecido por ello. No sabría donde metería la cara si tuviese que dejar que lo viesen en un estado similar.

Junto a ellos estaban los demás ex miembros de Karasuno y los miembros del equipo de La Asociación de Vecinos. En las graderías de al lado estaban los ex miembros de Nekoma, y en la primera fila estaba él. Kuroo, quien estaba en una tremenda crisis moral por no saber si echar porras al equipo de su secundaria o al de su novio.

Sonrió con superioridad al ver su expresión contrariada. No veía la razón para que llamase a eso un predicamento. Simplemente debía apoyar a su equipo. Kei le había repetido un millón de veces que no debía preocuparse por ello, que no sería tan inmaduro como para enfadarse por algo así. Sin embargo Kuroo insistía en la idea de que como su tutor también debía de brindarle su apoyo incondicional. Delirios morales que solo preocupaban en gravedad a Tetsurou, y que a Kei más que molestarlo, se le hacían simpáticos.

El equipo de Nekoma era innegablemente fuerte. A pesar de que su armador genio se había retirado el año pasado, habían encontrado su digno reemplazo en un chico de segundo año quien era capaz de coordinar perfectamente sus pases con el actual As de Nekoma, quien créalo o no, había terminado siendo Lev.

El juego fue duro y reñido. Los ataques del combo raro casi infalibles. Si no hubiese sido por Inuoka, quien desde su primer año había concentrado gran parte de su atención en lograr acostumbrarse a los tiros de Hinata, y por la altura y pulida habilidad de Lev, habrían anotado muchos puntos más. Los bloqueos de Tsukishima e Izumi, un novato con talento de primer año, habían sido impecables. Las salvadas de su libero de segundo, Nakahara, sorprendentes. Los saques flotantes de Yamaguchi dieron un dolor de cabeza a su contrincante.

Sin embargo, aún así, todo su esfuerzo no fue suficiente.

En tres sets que superaron los treinta puntos cada uno, perdieron.

Nunca sintió tanto dolor al oír el silbato del final del juego. El pecho le oprimía sobremanera, tenía la sensación de que sus pulmones se contraían y se le hacía casi imposible respirar. Las manos le temblaban.

No podía llorar. No debía llorar. Al menos, no aún.

-¡Alinéense! Debemos de saludar a nuestros oponentes.- habló con voz firme, pero sin atreverse a mirar a sus compañeros. No podía verlos. No soportaría ver sus expresiones en ese momento.

De ese lado de la cancha el silencio era absoluto. Solo podía oír el chillar de los zapatos contra el suelo.

Saludaron a sus rivales. Quienes mostraban una orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro. Y no era para menos. Habían logrado derrotarlos. Habían demostrado que eran más fuertes que ellos. Y habían ganado el derecho de permanecer en la cancha durante más tiempo. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que sentían Kageyama y Hinata. ¿En qué momento se había enamorado tanto de ése deporte? ¿Cuándo la victoria se había vuelto tan crucial y relevante en su vida? ¿Por qué sus pies se volvían más pesados a cada paso que daba para salir de la cancha?

Hizo que el equipo completo se alinease frente a las graderías donde la bandera de su equipo estaba extendida, mostrándose gloriosa con el kanji de “Vuelen”, que en ese instante se le hacía tan doloroso mirar. Hicieron una exagerada reverencia, incluyéndose, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se permitía hacerlo, pero esta vez era necesaria. Vociferaron un ruidoso “Gracias por su apoyo”, a todas aquellas personas que habían ido a animarlos. Pero ninguno se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia ellos. No deseaban ver el rostro de tristeza de sus superiores. No querían ver la decepción en sus ojos. Era suficiente con la decepción que ellos mismos sentían.

Se dirigieron a los vestidores. Y ninguna palabra fue pronunciada hasta que el entrenador Ukai entró a la habitación.

-¡Fue un gran juego muchachos! ¡No tienen nada de que estar avergonzados! ¡Jugaron mejor que nunca!

En parte alentador, en parte frustrante.

Era agradable escuchar que el entrenador dijese eso. Pero al mismo tiempo significaba que a pesar de haber jugado mejor que nunca, no había sido suficiente para acabar con el oponente.

Se sentía terriblemente impotente.

Por primera vez levantó la vista del suelo, para dirigirle una mirada general a su equipo. Su equipo.

-Jugamos bien. Nakahara, tus recepciones me sorprendieron, te luciste en el último set. Izumi, bloqueaste más tiros que yo en los dos primeros sets, nada mal para estar en primer año. Kazukabe, Ishida, Yoshida, aunque no hayan participado en todos los sets, su presencia fue indispensable en el juego. Hinata, Kageyama, estuvieron más aterradoramente raros que nunca. Yamaguchi, sin tus saques flotantes no hubiésemos llegado tan lejos. Todos estuvieron increíbles el día de hoy. No se lamenten, perdimos dignamente ante nuestro mejor rival.

Tsukishima mantenía el semblante serio. Hablando con la autoridad que su cargo requería. Todos lo miraron con asombro, y finalmente soltaron las lágrimas que tanto estaban reprimiendo.

No era el momento. No aún.

-Veo que no se equivocaron al elegirte Tsukishima. Eres un increíble capitán.- no supo en qué momento Ukai se había acercado a él para hablarle a un nivel en el que sólo él pudiera escucharlo.

Tsukishima apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Ukai estaba equivocado. No era un buen capitán. Si lo hubiese sido, habrían ganado. No habría decepcionado a todo su equipo, a sus superiores, a todos los que habían ido a verlos. Si hubiese sido más rápido, si hubiese anotado más puntos, si hubiese saltado más alto, tal vez habría bloqueado más ataques, tal vez hubiesen ganado.

Tomó su bolso deportivo y salió del vestuario en ese momento. Dejando a Ukai con las palabras en la boca, y al resto de sus compañeros de equipo con preocupación en el rostro.

Por un momento Yamaguchi estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero se abstuvo al ver una silueta familiar acercándose a paso rápido hacia su vestuario.

Sabía que en esas situaciones Tsukki sólo escucharía a una persona.

-Oi, Yamaguchi ¿Tsukki está? Lo he llamado al móvil pero no contesta.- explicó el moreno, pasándose la mano por el cabello en clara muestra de nerviosismo.

-No lo sé. Creo que se fue por allí.- habló señalando la dirección en la que creyó que Tsukishima había ido. En cierto modo estaba agradecido que Kuroo hubiese llegado. Por más que conociese a Kei de niños, sabía que no podría lidiar con esta situación, no porque no pudiese o no lo desease, sino que se sentía casi o aún más impotente que el mismo Tsukishima.

Kuroo siguió la pobre indicación dada por el muchacho de pecas. No preguntó en mayor detalle pues se dio cuenta que apenas si podía hablar. Sabía lo que se sentía. Lo había experimentado hacía dos años atrás. Entendía la impotencia, el dolor, la decepción de no alcanzar aquello por lo que con tanto ahínco habías luchado.

Encontró al rubio fuera del edificio. En la parte trasera, por donde muy poca gente solía pasar, y quienes lo hacían, no prestarían su atención a un adolescente que acababa de perder el juego de su vida.

Ese sería el perfecto lugar para desahogarse. Lo sabía porque él así lo había hecho.

Hacía dos años que él había perdido su oportunidad. En ese momento Kei no había estado a su lado para confortarlo, pues en ese mismo momento estaba recibiendo una lección similar en Sendai, solo que a él le restaban un par de años más para seguir luchando.

Ahora ya no. Sin embargo, a diferencia de aquel entonces, Kuroo estaría al lado de Tsukishima. Sabía que no habría consuelo para aquello. Pero al menos le prestaría su hombro como un apoyo, y su sabiduría para hacerle entender que esto no terminaba allí, y que en la universidad podría seguir jugando. Tal vez no sería lo mismo, pero el vóley siempre estaría ahí. Así como él siempre estaría ahí.

-Kei…- habló en voz baja, una vez se hubo acercado lo suficiente al más alto, quien estaba de espaldas a él con las gafas en una mano y el rostro cubierto con la otra.

No sabía cómo proceder. Kei podía llegar a ser muy sensible bajo cierto tipo de circunstancia. Y definitivamente ésa era una de aquellas ocasiones.

Tsukishima no se inmutó ante el sonido de su nombre salido de la boca de Kuroo. No tenía el valor de encararlo en esos momentos. Si bien su equipo fue quien los había derrotado, de algún modo sentía que le había fallado a él también.

-Estuviste espectacular el día de hoy.- mencionó el mayor, intentando colocar una mano sobre el hombro del más joven, para que este voltease a verlo.

Empero Tsukki lo apartó, volviéndose a él con el seño fruncido.

-¡No me jodas Kuroo! ¡No lo hice bien! ¡Perdimos! ¡No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar al equipo a la siguiente ronda! ¡Cometí muchos errores durante el juego! ¡Podríamos haber ganado si verdaderamente lo hubiese hecho bien!- la voz de Kei se oía grave y con enojo. El ceño fruncido, el rostro colorado por la agitación y los ojos del mismo modo por las lágrimas que en ningún momento dejaron de caer.

-¡No fuiste el único que pudo hacerlo mejor Kei! ¡El enano pudo haber anotado más puntos! ¡Yamaguchi pudo haber hecho mejores saques! ¡Su libero pudo haber recibido mejor! ¡Ese niño de primero pudo haber bloqueado más tiros! ¡Todos podrían haberlo hecho mejor! ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Jugaron bien. Jugaron limpio. Tú no fuiste el único que cometió errores en el juego. Es un equipo. No quieras sostener toda la culpa sobre tus hombros. No eres el único allí que se siente así.- sermoneó, señalando hacia el edificio, donde el resto de su equipo seguía preparándose para volver a casa.

Kei lo miró fijamente, sin saber bien qué contestar. Pero no fue necesario hacerlo. Kuroo se acercó una vez más a él, tomándolo en un abrazo que no rechazó.

-Sé cómo se siente. Es horrible. Piensas que eres una decepción y un fracaso de capitán. Piensas que si otro hubiese tomado el lugar lo habrían logrado. Crees que todos tus compañeros se enfadarán contigo porque no fuiste capaz de guiarlos a la victoria. Te odias porque crees que podrías haberlo hecho mejor, que si tan sólo te hubieses esforzado un poco más lo habrías conseguido. Pero no es así. Hiciste lo que pudiste. Y lo hiciste de maravilla. Esta vez no lo lograron. Pero el club de voleibol de Karasuno no termina aquí. Vendrán más generaciones. Habrán más Batallas del Basurero. Y quizás en la próxima su equipo gane.- la voz del moreno sonaba tranquilizadora junto al oído de Kei. Las manos de Tetsurou trazaban un camino imaginario contra la espalda del más alto, en un intento de reconfortarlo y parar las lágrimas.

-Al menos tienes el consuelo de que tu equipo lo logró. Llegaron hasta aquí, y eso es mucho. Y creo que por fin el entrenador Nekomata se jubilará con esto.- bromeó a lo último, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Estoy inmensamente orgulloso de ti, Tsukishima Kei.- habló con voz suave, mirando a los ojos al muchacho que tenía frente a él. Se veía tan frágil que en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo podría protegerlo para no volver a verlo derramar una sola lágrima más.

-Gracias.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que el chico de primer año que decía que el voleibol era solo un juego, terminaría siendo el capitán del equipo más fuerte de la prefectura de Miyagi? Irónico ¿No es así?

La sonrisa tan característica de Kuroo en cierto modo lo reconfortó. Sus palabras también lo habían hecho, pero ver que lo trataba como siempre le hacía sentir cierta paz interna. Le devolvió una leve sonrisa. Mientras se volvía a poner las gafas, que ahora que había parado de llorar le eran de mayor utilidad.

\- ¿Renunciarás al club?- preguntó el mayor una vez entraron de nueva cuenta al edificio, para volver con el resto del equipo.

Kuroo se ofreció a cargar el bolso de Tsukishima, pero aunque este se negó, el moreno terminó haciendo como le placía, como en casi todas las ocasiones.

-No me queda de otra. Los finales están a la vuelta de la esquina. Y si quiero conseguir una beca en tu universidad, me hará falta estudiar más duro.

-¿Te unirás a mi equipo el siguiente semestre?- cuestionó el moreno con tono inquisidor.

-Me uniré al club de vóley si a eso te refieres.

-Genial.- sonrió de medio lado, pasando un brazo por el hombro del rubio, a pesar de que se le hacía un poco incómodo por la diferencia de estaturas, siguiendo el paso de vuelta a los vestidores.

-Tengo un par de nuevas técnicas que debería enseñarte.

-¿Ah sí,  Kuroo-san?

-Pero… lo haré una vez nos veamos en los entrenamientos.

-Hecho.

Kuroo volvió a besar en la mejilla al rubio, que esta vez lo apartó de un manotazo, alegando que no quería que los miembros del club los viesen así. Tetsurou aceptó reluctante, pero finalmente sólo sonrió. Estaba feliz de haber sido capaz de alegrar a Kei a pesar de las circunstancias. Y deseaba que en el futuro, cada vez que el menor atravesase alguna situación difícil, sea él quien pueda volver a hacerlo sonreír.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
